equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops
(Lyra Heartstrings) (Sweetie Drops) |hair = and (Lyra Heartstrings) and (Sweetie Drops) |skin = (Lyra Heartstrings) (Sweetie Drops) |cutie mark = |voice = Lyra Heartstrings: Ashleigh Ball (English) Francesca Bielli (Italian) Anna Wodzyńska (Polish) Olga Zvereva (Russian) Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish) Sweetie Drops: Andrea Libman (English) Monika Wierzbicka (Polish) Alyona Sozinova (Russian) Claudia Motta (Latin American Spanish)}} Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops' human counterparts appear in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. They are students at Canterlot High School. Development Sweetie Drops is referred to as Bon Bon on Hasbro's Equestria Girls website, in the Equestria Girls mobile app, and in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DVD and Blu-ray audio commentary. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops appear as students of Canterlot High School. As a result of the Dazzlings' hypnotic singing, they frequently argue with their fellow students, including Octavia Melody. In the CHS Musical Showcase, Lyra and Sweetie Drops perform a piano duet—their vocals are obscured by the Dazzlings' Under Our Spell—but they are eliminated from the competition in the second round by Trixie and the Illusions. Near the end of Under Our Spell, they hold Derpy back from fighting with Bulk Biceps. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In the encore short Life is a Runway, Lyra and Sweetie Drops appear on the sidewalk as Rarity passes by. Rarity magically gives them different outfits, and they model these outfits on a fashion runway. Lyra and Sweetie Drops are last seen browsing clothes at Carousel Boutique. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''Friendship Games, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops appear as members of the Canterlot High School Wondercolts, often seen in Flash Sentry's company. Sweetie Drops has a brief line of dialogue greeting human Twilight Sparkle thinking that she is the Twilight from Equestria. During a welcoming party for Crystal Prep Academy in the CHS gymnasium, Lyra mingles with Upper Crust. During the Friendship Games' Academic Decathlon, Sweetie Drops is partnered with Flash Sentry in the home economics round, where they bake a loaf of bread instead of a cake, and Lyra and Sweetie Drops are partnered together in the woodshop round. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts Lyra and Sweetie Drops are the central characters in All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. They are portrayed as best friends who have known each other since at least eighth grade and frequently finish each other's sentences. However, when the Friendship Games tryouts begin, they become extremely competitive and face off in several random and non-sequitur events. In the end, both Lyra and Sweetie Drops make the team and reconcile with a hug. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''Legend of Everfree, Lyra and Sweetie Drops go with their friends and classmates to Camp Everfree. They appear in various background shots throughout the film, and they take part in Rarity's camp fashion show. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In Dance Magic, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops appear together at the Canterlot Mall. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In Mirror Magic, Lyra and Sweetie Drops make background appearances at the Canterlot Mall. They also appear outside Canterlot High School as Starlight Glimmer comes through the portal. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Epic Fails, Lyra appears walking a dog in Fluttershy's story. In Coinky-Dink World, Lyra and Sweetie Drops have lunch with "Curly Winds" and "Wiz Kid" at the Sweet Snacks Café. In Good Vibes, Sweetie Drops briefly appears at the Canterlot Mall with "Aqua Blossom". Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In School of Rock, Lyra appears at Maud Pie's lecture on rocks at the Canterlot Natural History Museum. In Overpowered, Lyra walks through the halls, and Sweetie Drops appears in Pinkie Pie's memories. Lyra appears alone in the beach shorts X Marks the Spot, Aww... Baby Turtles, The Salty Sails, and Turf War. They appear together waiting in line for the Tirek's Revenge video game in A Fine Line, as members of the school knitting club in Queen of Clubs, and as patrons at the Sweet Snacks Cafe in Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic. Lyra and Sweetie Drops appear in the Twilight Sparkle ending of Best Trends Forever and in the school play audience in Opening Night and Happily Ever After Party. In the latter short, they also appear at the school play after-party in the Rarity and Applejack endings, and Apple Bloom mentions Sweetie Drops in the Rainbow Dash ending. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Lyra and Sweetie Drops appear together in the CHS lobby during We've Come So Far and in the parking lot during Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush's confrontation. Lyra also appears in yearbook photos and in Wallflower's memories of the Crystal Prep welcoming party. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Lyra and Sweetie Drops make a cameo appearance running out of the haunted house at Equestria Land with Trixie. They subsequently appear together riding the rollercoaster and spectating the Equestria Land light parade. During Photo Booth, Lyra appears watching the bumper cars with Derpy. Other depictions IDW comics Sweetie Drops appears on page 10 of the My Little Pony Annual 2013 as a member of Canterlot High School's gardening club. She briefly interacts with Applejack and makes fun of her manner of speech. Her appearance in the comic predates her appearance in Rainbow Rocks. Software Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops, under the name Bon Bon, are featured in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Merchandise ''Equestria Girls'' dolls of Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops were released as "Encore" tie-ins with My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and are listed on Hasbro's website. The back of the dolls' packaging describes Lyra and Sweetie Drops' "Rockin' Style"s as "cool rainbow accents" and "sweet candy colours" respectively. Lyra appears alongside her pony counterpart on the WeLoveFine-licensed T-shirt "EQ Lyra Believe". Her appearance on the T-shirt predates her appearance in Rainbow Rocks. Quotes All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games :Sweetie Drops: And then I said... :Lyra Heartstrings: "It tastes like marshmallows"? :Sweetie Drops: Yeah, so that made me... :Lyra Heartstrings: ...feel like you were on a camping trip? :Sweetie Drops: Yes! Just like— :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: That time we went to the amusement park in eighth grade! :Sweetie Drops: gasps You know me so well! :Lyra Heartstrings: scoffs You know me so well! :Sweetie Drops: O... :Lyra Heartstrings: M... :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Goodness! :Lyra Heartstrings: Best! :Sweetie Drops: Friends! :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Forever! My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :Sweetie Drops: Hi, Twilight. :Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops: Let's go, Wondercolts! My Little Pony Annual 2013 :Sweetie Drops: Uh—Thursdays after school. :Sweetie Drops: "Y'all"? "Gals"? References ru:Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс (ДиЭ) Category:Students from Canterlot High